Help!
by bubbersgod
Summary: Kagome gets Inuyasha put into a curse by an angry witch doctor named Yon. Kagome x Inuyasha. Rated "M" for lemons.


I do not own the show Inuyasha or any of the characters and/or ideas affiliated with it. With that said know that this is a fan made story. In this tale Inuyasha is cursed by a witch doctor. Kagome is to blame so the curse affects her as well. What this curse is you will have to read on to find out. Rated "M" for lemon.

* * *

Help

Inuyasha and Kagome where on their way to a famous witch doctor. Kagome was recently cursed by a demon in combat over a jewel shard. She can't sleep without horrific and vivid dreams plaguing her. The only hope of curing her curse is to seek the help of said doctor. He is famous far and wide for his vast knowledge of curses, blessings, and cures for curses. Some come seeking knowledge so they can curse someone or something they hate, but most come seeking aid for an existing curse. He lives in a small hut secluded from most people on a large hill. The size of the hill is not the obstacle so much as the areas surrounding it. A deadly forest in one direction, a cursed lake in another, a couple of demons there. Inuyasha and Kagome have no trouble making it here of coarse, even with Sango and others gone for a festival. The path they chose was through the nameless forest. Ironically, that is in fact the name of the forest so it isn't actually nameless. The doctors name is Yon. No last name or middle, just Yon. Some have even called him Yo.

The man was working on carving a new staff out of birch wood. He did practice witch doctor magic, but his favorite hobby was wood carving. Inuyasha and Kagome confronted him and asked for his help. He refused to help because he was working on his new staff. Inuyasha tries to convince Kagome not to bug him but she doesn't listen. She asked him what she could to to earn his aid. He only told her to let him be. Inuyasha, before having ever met Kagome, had a run in with this man before. Kikyo was cursed and Inuyasha received the mans help in return of a favor, that was to bring the man some rare wood to work with. He never did end up filling his part of the bargain. Kagome didn't know this so she kept pressing on.

Kagome- Please help me! I keep having the worst nightmares, I haven't slept in two days!

Yon- Leave me be child, I'm working.

Kagome- I'll do anything please!

Yon- Could you be quiet? I want to finish this.

Kagome- That isn't fair.

Yon- Speak again child, you will regret it. I never said I wouldn't help you but at this rate I'm going to get mad.

Inuyasha- Lets just come back later Kagome, let him finish his staff. He is serious about his staffs.

Yon- You should know, liar. You still owe me a kthuun branch.

Inuyasha- I looked every place I could Yon I swear, I can't find any, its all gone.

Yon- Than I'm afraid I can't help her.

Kagome- He isn't asking for help, I AM!

Yon- And what do you have child? I only treasure rare wood and my work. You have interrupted my work and something tells me you don't have any rare wood.

Kagome- I have some interesting wood working supplies back in the future!

Yon- Do you insult me? Time travel is not possible.

Inuyasha- It's true she is from the future!

Yon- (puts down his knife and birch wood branch) You better not be a liar. I will help you, but if my side of the bargain is not met, HE will be cursed. Deal?

Kagome- What kind of...

Yon- DEAL? This is the last time I will ask!

Kagome- FINE deal.

So the two left after a short procedure. Kagome didn't have any nightmares anymore. She went back to her time, but forgot to get the supplies she promised Yon. Yon waited five days in patience but finally got through with the lies. He cursed Inuyasha in a way that would teach both of these liars a lesson. Inuyasha would be unable to fall asleep. This was the curse, no sleep no matter how hard he tried, no matter how tired he got. No sleep for days on end. But this curse was only just set. Inuyasha didn't sleep that first night. The next day he was pissed. He was so tired, yet he never got to sleep. He couldn't even half ass nod off like most people would at this point. All he got was more tired and weak. It only dawned on the group that this was a curse on the third day. Kagome went back to her time and got some nice wood polish, a product far ahead of this time. It would make any wood treated with it as glossy and bright as you could get it. Surely the man would love something like this. The problem was not getting the product to Yon, but the time it would take to get it there.

They couldn't take the dangerous path through the forest again because Inuyasha was to week to fight off the treachery within. Instead they had to take a long safe path to the hill they where after. Inuyasha, because of the lack of sleep, was very unpleasant to be around to say the least. He cursed more, bitched more, and snapped about the dumbest things. One night he cursed out Kagome pretty bad.

Inuyasha- Good night I guess, looks like I'll be keeping watch AGAIN.

Kagome- Why did you have to say it like that?

Inuyasha- YOUR the one who didn't get the stupid shit earlier. Now I'm cursed because of you! YOU BITCH!

Kagome- WHAT? SIT BOY!

Inuyasha didn't react the same to this session of "Sit boy" as usual. His body was week but the effects of the spell was still strong enough to pull him in full power to the earth. This made his neck and back crack loudly. He did't yell out in anger this time, this time he cried out in excruciating pain. This caught Kagome off guard. He kept yelling out and squirming on the ground reaching at his back. She covered her mouth in shock at what she has done. It only got worse when he spoke out with fear and pain in his voice at her.

Inuyasha- I'M SORRY I, I, I DIDN'T MEAN IT PLEASE DON'T SAY IT AGAIN! PLEASE! PLEASE! IT HURTS SO BAD! I DON'T MEAN IT!

Kagome started to shed tears. She knelt down near him and tried to calm him down. Her hands and arms where shaking as they ran down his hair. She shushed him and told him she was sorry, but he was in so much pain he kept crying. She never saw him cry like this, not even from the worst battle injuries you could imagine. Never had anyone hurt him as bad as she just did. This sat heavy on her poor heart. She was upset at him sure, and yeah he was being a dick, but he didn't mean it and she knew that. He was just tired, angry, and weak. Now his back and neck where thrown out. With his body as tired as it was, even his half demon body would be too week to heal his pain as fast as normal. She kept holding him and trying to apologize. He lied on her lap in pain, finally calm, but still silent. He didn't speak in fear of upsetting her. He was also embarrassed for begging like he just did to her so helplessly. She finally fell asleep with him lying in her lap.

She woke up the next day with Inuyasha still lying in her lap, wide awake with large dark pouches under his eyes at this point. She asked him if he was ready to go and he nodded slowly. She helped him up, hearing his back and neck crunch the whole way. In the process he groaned in pain, making Kagome remember her selfish acts. First she made him take her to a witch doctor to help her with her curse, then she got him cursed, and now through her own frustration and lack of patience, his back and neck are now thrown out. He was slower this day, not only from his lack of sleep but now two from his aching back. As walking became more of a task through the day Kagome helped him walk by holding him up a little. Her arm was wrapped with his to help anchor him as the two progressed.

The time to call it a day was near. Kagome set up camp while Inuyasha rested. Finally the two got ready, Kagome let Inuyasha stay in her tent to help keep him calm and honestly it made her feel safe just being near him, and this path though supposedly being the safest, was near many bad places in regards of safety. She talked to him a little but he remained silent. His silence hurt her. She knew he was still in pain and really feared her right now. She didn't like being feared by him. It made her feel like an evil burden on his shoulders. How could she ever make it up to him? It would take a golden miracle of nature to cheer him up in this state. She got an idea.

Kagome- Hey Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Hmm?

Kagome- I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday, I really am.

Inuyasha- I know...

Kagome- I want to make it up to you somehow.

He was turned over on his back. She parted his Fire Rat robe and tugged at his pants. He fought a little with a blush on his face, She got his pants down far enough to see his penis. It was thick and pretty long, even soft. She grabbed it before he could ask what got into her. It grew hard pretty fast. He was silent and motionless aside from the occasional grunt or fidget to her touch. When it was fully hard, she leaned in and started sucking on it He was consistently panting now, every time she bobbed down he let out a quick sigh, and every time she pulled back he drew a quick breath. He came close to finishing pretty quick. This was his first sexual interaction with any female, and he was dead ass zombie tired so he didn't have any drive to him. He tried to scoot away from her when he got near his peak but she held him down. He let out a long silent "AAH!" as he came hard in her mouth. His seed spilled out of her mouth as he continued to pump even more, making the stream thicker. She spit out what was left in her mouth and cleaned up.

He had a stupid toothy smirk on his face that proved he was now in a much more pleasant state of mind. She fell asleep and he rested on her lap, this time with a huge smile on his face. When she started to nod off he told her he loved her. She returned the compliment and fell asleep. The next day they made it to the witch doctor and gave him the stuff she promised hi. His face lit up with joy and delight.

Yon- OH I THOUGHT YOU WOULD FORGET BY NOW BUT LOOK AT IT! ITS GREAT! I'VE NEVER!

Kagome- FIX INUYASHA YOU DICK!

Yon- Oh i'm sorry, of coarse of coarse come in my home!

Inuyasha- YES!

Yon helped reverse Inuyasha's curse and waved the two good bye. But now there is an awkward relationship that has developed between the two. Did she rush it too far too quick? Would Inuyasha expect more from her now? Only time would tell.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. You know I live on reviews :P


End file.
